This invention relates to a device for combatting troublesome flying insects. More particularly, this invention is directed to a device comprising a sloped target area containing a wet or dry dosage of tetrahydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine lethal to flies, and covered with a closely fitting or flush grill; a hollow base section having a bottom and side or sides; a cavity for the containment and concealment of intoxicated flies; and a means of supporting said target area. In the case where the device contains a wet amount of said insecticide, the device further contains a means of establishing fluid contact between the target area and a fluid reservoir in the base section.
Certain 2-(nitromethylene)-1,3-thiazines and derivatives thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,648 and 4,065,560 as having useful insecticidal activity and as acting very quickly on the house fly (Musca domestica). While the insecticidal activity of tetrahydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine is specifically disclosed, the compound is not included in the class of compounds with quick action (knockdown) against the house fly. In this context, it should be noted that a compound with fast knockdown times toward a particular insect does not necessarily also possess high insecticidal activity (toxicity) toward the same insect. The insecticidal activity of tetrahydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine toward the house fly as well as the knockdown times of various other nitromethylene heterocycles are disclosed in Pesticides and Venom Neurotoxicity, D. L. Shankland et al. (editors), pages 153-69 (1978). The physical, chemical and insecticidal properties of these compounds are further disclosed in Advances in Pesticide Science, Part 2, H. Geissbuhler et al. (editors), pages 206-17 (Symposia Papers from Fourth International Congress of Pesticide Chemistry, July, 1978).
A fly such as the house fly is believed to activate its feeding mechanism after receiving appropriate stimuli via chemoreceptors believed to exist on its tarsi. The feeding mechanism then involves a process wherein the fly lowers its proboscis to the surface upon which it has landed, expels saliva through the proboscis and finally sucks back whatever solution results. This process is believed to be automatic when the fly lands on an appropriate surface.
Insect traps and devices are claimed in a number of issued patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,366 discloses a device for combatting flies consisting of moist, dark, flat discs or strips containing a water-soluble stomach poison, a foodstuff and optionally also a contact poison. U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,360 discloses an insecticide holder stationed above a hollow base with downwardly sloping sides. U.S. Pat. No. 1,056,535 discloses a fly killer which uses a capillary member or wick to draw water from a tray up to a fabric pad containing dry poison which is covered with a grid. Insect devices incorporating a means of supplying an aqueous solution of insecticide to a porous target area are additionally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,902,723 and 1,916,982. Other U.S. Patents which disclose insect-combatting devices include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,914; 3,855,727; 3,807,081; 3,653,145; 2,606,391; 2,097,924; 1,797,743; 1,672,576; 1,572,098; 1,482,992; 1,289,466; 1,200,993; 280,291 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D. 232,829. However, the listed patents do not describe the novel combination of features presently claimed nor the use of the present insecticide in the manner hereafter characterized.